


Poisson-pêcheur

by Alduc



Series: Les Archives Magnus [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcool, Enlèvements, fumeurs, personnes agissant étrangement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alduc/pseuds/Alduc
Summary: Traduction française non-officielle de la transcription de l'épisode 1 de The Magnus Archives
Series: Les Archives Magnus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754026
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Poisson-pêcheur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anglerfish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622879) by Jonathan Sims. 



> Si vous avez des commentaires à faire concernant la traduction, n'hésitez pas!

MAG001 -#0122204

Poisson-pêcheur

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[CLIC]**

ARCHIVISTE

Teste...Teste...Teste...un, deux, trois...Bien.

*Tousse*

Mon nom est Jonathan Sims. Je travaille pour l’Institut Magnus, à Londres, une organisation dédiée aux recherches académiques de l’ésotérique et du paranormal. Le directeur de l’Institut, Mr. Élias Bouchard, m’a engagé pour remplacer la précédente Archiviste-en-Chef, Gertrude Robinson, qui est récemment décédée.

Je travaille en tant que chercheur à l’Institut depuis quatre ans maintenant et je suis familier avec la plupart de nos contrats et projets les plus significatifs. Beaucoup atteignent une impasse, assez prévisible, car les incidents surnaturels, tel qu’ils sont - et je mets toujours l’emphase sur la rareté de ces cas authentiques – ont tendance à résister aux conclusions faciles. Lorsque l’investigation est allée aussi loin que possible, elle est transférée aux Archives.

Maintenant, L’Institut a été fondée en 1818, ce qui signifie qu’à ce jour, les Archives contiennent presque 200 ans de fichiers d’affaires. Ceci combiné au fait que la plupart des gens de l’Institut préfèrent la tour d’ivoire d’académie pure plutôt que le travail compliqué de gérer des déclarations ou expériences récentes et vous avez la recette pour une bibliothèque impeccablement organisée et une archives dans un désordre absolut. Ce n’est pas nécessairement un problème - les systèmes de classement et d’indexation modernes sont une vrai merveille, et tout ce qu’elle aurait de besoin est un Archiviste semi-décent pour la garder en ordre. Gertrude Robinson n’était apparemment pas cette Archiviste.

D’où je suis assis, je peux voir des milliers de fiches. Plusieurs étalées à l’air libre, d’autres écrasées dans des boîtes non identifiées. Quelques unes ont des dates écrites dessus ou d’autres étiquettes utiles tel que 86-91 G/H. Non seulement cela, mais aussi la plupart semblent être écrites à la main ou produites sur une machine à écrire avec aucun accompagnement digital ou version audio de quelconque type. En fait, je crois que le premier ordinateur à entrer dans cette pièce est le portable que j’ai apporté aujourd’hui. Plus important, il paraît que très peu des investigations en tant que telles ont été entreposées dans les Archives, donc la seule chose dans la majorité des fichiers sont les dépositions elles-mêmes.

Cela va me prendre longtemps, très longtemps pour trier cette pagaille. J’ai pu garantir les services de deux chercheurs pour m’assister. Bien, techniquement trois, mais je ne compte pas Martin car il y a peu de chance qu’il contribue à autres choses que des délais. Je planifie de digitaliser les fichiers autant que possible et enregistrer des versions audio, bien que certains devront être sur magnétophone, car mes tentatives pour les mettre sur mon portable ont rencontrées…des distorsions audio significatives.  
  
À mes côtés Tim, Sasha et, oui, je suppose, Martin allons faire des investigations supplémentaires pour voir quels détails peuvent manquer de ce que nous avons. Je tenterai de les présenter de façon aussi succincte que possible à la fin de chaque déposition. Je ne peux, malheureusement, promettre aucun ordre pour ce qui est des dates ou thèmes des témoignages enregistrés, et ne peux que m’excuser pour les futurs chercheurs qui essaieront d’utiliser ces fichiers pour leurs propres enquêtes.

Assez de temps passé à justifier l’état de cet endroit, et je suppose qu’il faut commencer quelque part.

Déposition de Nathan Watts, concernant une rencontre sur _Old Fishmarket Close_ , Édimbourg. Témoignage original donné le 22 avril 2012. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, Archiviste-en-Chef de l’Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déclaration.

ARCHIVISTE (DÉCLARATION)

Tout ça est arrivé il y a quelques années, donc je m’excuse si certains détails sont inexactes. Je veux dire, je crois m’en rappeler clairement mais parfois les choses sont tellement bizarres que tu commences à douter de toi. Tout de même, je suppose que le bizarre c’est ce que vous faites, pas vrai?

J’étudie à L’Université d’Édimbourg. Biochimie, spécifiquement, et j’étais dans ma deuxième année lorsque c’est arrivé. Je ne vivais pas dans les accommodations d’université à ce moment là, je louait un appartement d’étudiant dans le _Southside_ avec d’autres deuxième années.

Pour être honnête, je ne me tenais pas tant avec eux. J’ai pris une année sabbatique avant de m’inscrire, et mon anniversaire est dans la mauvaise partie de septembre, alors j’étais presque deux ans plus vieux que la plupart de mes pairs quand j’ai commencé le cours. Je m’entendais avec eux, comprenez bien, mais j’avais tendance à aller vers des collègues de mon âge.

C’est la raison pour laquelle j’étais à la fête en premier lieu. Michael MacAulay, un bon ami à moi, venait tout juste d’être accepté pour faire une Maîtrise en Sciences de la Terre, alors nous avions décidés qu’une célébration était d’ordre. Bon, peut-être que ‘’fête’’ n’est pas tout à fait le bon mot, on a juste plutôt envahis l’Albanach en bas du _Royal Mile_ , et avons bût assez longtemps et bruyamment qu’éventuellement nous avons eut la salle du fond pour nous seuls. Maintenant, je ne sais pas à quel point vous connaissez les bars d’Édimbourg, mais l’Albanach a une grande variété d’excellents scotchs , et il se peut que j’aie un peu trop bu. J’ai de vagues souvenirs de Mike me suggérant que je ralentisse, auquel j’ai répondu avec des jurons qu’il n’était pas capable de célébrer ses propres bonnes nouvelles. Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Pour faire court, j’ai été violemment malade aux alentours de minuit, et pris la décision de marcher la route vers chez moi. Ce n’était pas trop loin de mon immeuble, peut-être une demi-heure si j’avais été sobre, et la nuit était suffisamment fraîche que je me souviens avoir espéré que la brise me remonte un peu. J’étais dirigé vers la _Cowgate_ et la voie la plus rapide depuis la _Royal Mile_ est en descendant _Old Fishmarket Close_. Là, je suis sûr que je n’ai pas besoin de vous informer qu’il y a des collines très à pic à Édimbourg, mais _Old Fishmarket Close_ est exceptionnelle, même par ces normes. Par moment elle doit atteindre un angle de trente ou quarante degré, qui est déjà difficile à naviguer quand on n’as pas cette quantité de scotch à l’intérieur de soi. Comme j’ai mentionné, j’en avais beaucoup, donc ce n’était pas si surprenant lorsque j’ai fait une chute plutôt douloureuse depuis environs la moitié de la rue jusqu’en bas.

En rétrospective, la chute n’a pas été aussi grave qu’elle aurait pu être, mais à l’époque, ça ma vraiment secoué, et ma laissé de vilaines ecchymoses. Je me suis relevé comme je pouvais, examiné pour des blessures plus graves, mais pas d’os cassé ou quoique ce soit, alors j’ai décidé de me rouler une cigarette pour me détendre. C’est là que je l’entendit.

‘’Puis-je avoir une cigarette?’’

Entendre ces mots m’a fait sursauter puisque je croyais être seul. En tentant de vite regagner mon sang-froid et regardant aux alentours, j’ai remarqué un petite allée de l’autre côté de la rue. Elle était très étroite et sans lumières avec un escalier montant. Je pouvais voir une ampoule un peu plus haut sur le mur de l’entrée de la ruelle, mais soit elle ne fonctionnait pas ou n’était pas allumée, ce qui signifiait qu’au delà de quelques pas l’allée se trouvait dans les ténèbres complets. Sur quelques marches de haut depuis la rue, se tenait une forme. C’était difficile de remarquer quoi que ce soit à son sujet car elle restait dans l’ombre, mais si j’avais dût deviner j’aurais dit que sa voix sonnait masculine. Il semblait se balancer, tout doucement, pendant que je le regardais, et j’ai supposé que, comme moi, il était probablement un peu ivre.

J’ai allumé ma cigarette et tendu mon tabac vers lui, tout en gardant mes distances, et j’ai demandé s’il était OK avec une à rouler sois-même. La silhouette n’a pas bougé d’un poil et a continué cette lente oscillation. En écrivant tout cela maintenant, c’est tellement évident qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Si je n’avais pas été saoul, peut-être aurais-je remarqué plus rapidement, mais même lorsque l’étranger posa la question une fois de plus, ‘’Puis-je avoir une cigarette?’’, avec aucune intonation, je n’ai toujours pas compris pourquoi je me suis senti si mal à l’aise.

Je regardais l’étranger et à mesure que mes yeux s’ajustaient à la noirceur j’ai pu distinguer plus de détails. Je pouvais voir que son visage apparaissait vide, sans expression, et sa peau semblait moite et légèrement affaissée, comme si il faisait une forte fièvre. Le balancement était plus prononcé maintenant, ayant l’air de bouger depuis la ceinture, de gauche à droite, en vas-et-viens. À ce point j’avais finit de rouler une deuxième cigarette, et l’ai tendu vers lui avec précaution, mais j’ai continué de ne pas m’approcher. J’ai décidé que si ce mec bizarre voulait une cigarette, il allait devoir sortir de cette ruelle louche. Il ne s’est pas approché, n’a fait aucun mouvements à part ce satané balancement. Pour une raison ou une autre l’idée d’un poisson-pêcheur est apparue dans ma tête ; l’unique point lumineux qui pendouille dans les ténèbres, camouflant la chose qui souhaite vous appâter.

‘’Puis-je avoir une cigarette?’’ répéta la silhouette, de cette même voix plate. Je réalisai enfin ce qui n’allait pas. Sa bouche était fermée, l’était depuis le début. Peut importe ce qui répétait cette question, ce n’était pas la figure dans la ruelle. J’ai regardé à ses pieds et remarqué qu’ils ne touchaient pas le sol. La forme de cet étranger était soulevée du plancher, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, et oscillait lentement d’un bord et de l’autre.

J’ai échappé ma cigarette et attrapé mon téléphone, essayant d’allumer la lampe-torche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n’ai pas fuit ou qu’est-ce que j’espérais voir dans cette ruelle, mais je voulais mieux voir. Dès que j’ai sorti mon téléphone, la forme est disparue. Elle s’est comme repliée sur elle-même au niveau de la taille et s’est évanouie dans les ténèbres. Comme si une corde avait été tendu et l’avait tiré vers elle. J’ai allumé la lampe-torche et regardé dans la ruelle, mais je n’ai rien vu. Juste le silence et la noirceur. J’ai chancelé en remontant jusqu’à _Royal Mile_ , qui avait encore ses lumières et ses gens, et j’ai trouvé un taxi pour me ramener à la maison.

J’ai fait la grasse matinée le lendemain. Je m’étais assuré que je n’avais pas de conférences ou de cours, car je comptais dormir et dégriser d’une nuit forte en boisson. Ce que j’ai fait, en fin de compte, toutefois cette rencontre bizarre de la nuit dernière tournait dans mon esprit. Et donc, après m’être enfilé deux litres d’eau, des antidouleurs et un petit-déjeuner très gras, je me sentais assez humain pour quitter mon appartement et aller investiguer le lieu en plein jour. Le résultat fut peu concluant. Pas de marques, de taches de sang, rien pour indiquer que la figure oscillante se soit déjà trouvée là. La seule chose que j’ai en fin de compte trouvé fut une cigarette Marlboro Red intacte, juste en dessous de l’ampoule murale brûlée.

Au-delà de ça, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. J’ai fait le plus de recherche possible sur l’endroit, mais je n’ai pas pu trouver quiconque ayant eu une expérience similaire à la mienne, et il ne semble pas avoir de folklore ou de légendes urbaines que j’aie pu trouver à propos de _Old Fishmarket Close_. Les quelques amis à qui j’en ai parlé ont juste conclu que j’avais été accosté par un étranger et que l’alcool avait rendu ça beaucoup plus bizarre que ça l’était en vérité. Je leurs ai expliqué que je n’ai jamais eu d’hallucinations en étant ivre, et qu’il n’y avait aucune chances que ce truc soit une personne normale, mais ils m’envoyaient toujours ce regard, un mélange de pitié et d’inquiétude, et je me taisais.

Je n’ai jamais rien découvert d’autre à propos de tout ça, mais quelques jours plus tard des avis de recherche pour quelqu’un sont apparus sur le campus. Un autre étudiant avait disparu. Son nom était John Fellowes, je crois, mais je ne le connaissais pas vraiment et je ne pourrais pas vous dire grand-chose sur lui, excepté pour deux choses qui m’ont frappé comme très importantes : il était à la même fête que moi, et aussi loin que je me souvienne, il y était toujours quand je suis parti. L’autre chose est que, bien, sur la photo qu’ils ont utilisé pour l’avis de recherche, je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de remarquer qu’il y avait un paquet de cigarettes Marlboro Red qui dépassait de sa poche.

Je n’ai pas cessé de fumer, mais j’ai pris l’habitude de prendre un taxi quand je suis dehors trop tard le soir.

ARCHIVISTE

Fin de la déclaration.

L’enquête de l’époque, et le suivi que nous avons effectué au cours des derniers jours, n’ont trouvé aucune preuves pour corroborer les éléments de l’expérience de Mr.Watts. J’étais initialement enclin à mettre ce témoignage dans la catégorie ‘’Discrédités’’ de l’archives, une nouvelle catégorie que j’ai créé et qui, je suspecte, va être la nouvelle maison de la plupart des ces fiches.

Cependant, Sasha a creusé un peu dans les rapports de police de l’époque et il se trouve qu’entre 2005 et 2010, quand la rencontre de Mr. Watts a supposément eu lieu, il y a eu six autres disparitions sur et aux alentours de _Old Fishmarket Close_ : Jessica McEwen en novembre 2005, Sarah Baldwin en août 2006, Daniel Rawlings en décembre de la même année, puis Ashley Dobson et Megan Shaw en mai et juin de 2008. Puis finalement , comme Mr. Watts l’a mentionné, John Fellowes en mars 2010. Les six disparitions restent non-résolues. Baldwin et Shaw était définitivement fumeuses, mais il n’y a aucune preuves pour les autres, même si elles sont reliées.

Sasha a en fait trouvé une autre chose, spécifiquement dans le cas d’Ashley Dobson. C’était une copie de la dernière photographie prise par son téléphone et qu’elle a envoyé à sa sœur Siobhan. Le texte par-dessus écrivait ‘’regarde cet ivrogne trop louche mdr’’, mais la photo illustrait une ruelle assombrie et apparemment vide avec un escalier qui mène plus haut. Cela semble être la même allée décrite par Mr.Watts dans son témoignage, celle qui, selon les cartes de la région, mène à _Tron Square_ , mais il n’y a vraiment pas l’air d’avoir qui que ce soit sur la photographie.

Sasha a pris la liberté de la passer à travers un programme d’édition de photos, toutefois, et augmenter le contraste semble révéler le contour d’une grande, maigre main et quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à un bassin d’homme de taille moyenne. J’ai une étrange difficulté à me débarrasser du sentiment qu’elle m’appelle.

Fin de l’enregistrement.

**[CLIC]**


End file.
